Revenge
by opitiopi
Summary: "Menghirupnya saja sudah membuatkku gila, bagaimana jika aku menghisapnya? Apa kau akan bergelinjang Seijuurou-kun?" /sequel dari Lucky item/ happy reading ;)


"Nah, selesai." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada riang dan juga semangat. Ia menatap sekotak jus apel di depannya dengan wajah puas dan penuh kemenangan. Kali ini ia yakin bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada Akashi karena sudah membuatnya susah berjalan selama beberapa hari. Yup, ia sangat yakin dan memiliki firasat bahwa Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada uke manis kita ini.

"_Yup, this is gonna be my sweetest revenge_. Muwahahahahahahahahaha..." Kaki kanannya naik di atas kursi dan ia tertawa elit sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas bulu merak.

Jangan tanya dari mana ia mendapatkan kipas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Revenge  
><strong>

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

A/N: ff ini special untuk teman tersayang dan juga Kuroko-kun (kecupin satu-satu) dan sekalian warm up untuk menulis cerita yang lainnya. Selamat menikmati~

Enjoy and i am sorry

.

.

.

Kabur, itulah hal pertama yang Akashi lihat setelah ia membuka matanya, kepalanya juga masih terasa pusing dan ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Baru saja ia mau mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit mendongak dan melihat kedua tangannya yang terikat di ranjang, lalu ia sedikit menunduk dan akhirnya sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya dengan kondisi terikat dan tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

'WHAT THE HELL!' batinnya panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seseorang familiar yang masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah, Seijuurou-kun sudah bangun rupanya~" ucap Kuroko penuh dengan nada ejekan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun. Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu dengan air es~"

"Tetsuya apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

"Itu mustahil Seijuurou-kun, aku melakukan ini demi membalaskan dendamku. Karena kau aku susah berjalan selama nyaris seminggu!"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Kuroko susah berjalan? Dan lagi pula akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk dan pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dari ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil mentap Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya.

Kuroko hanya memutar matanya malas. Apakah Akashi terlalu banyak pergi ke bar dan meminum terlalu banyak alcohol? Oh, God please...

"Hah... Ayolah Seijuurou-kun, berhentilah berpura-pura." Kuroko melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Akashi tajam. Sementara Akashi yang masih kebingungan hanya terdiam. Mereka terus memandang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mata Akashi membulat.

"Jangan bilang ini pembalasan dendammu tentang kita yang melakukan sex karena hampir tidak bersentuhan selama lima bulan terakhir?" Tanyanya dan hanya mendapatkan senyuman tulus dan anggukan singkat dari Kuroko.

"Tepat! Seratus untuk Seijuurou-kun~" Kuroko menepuk tangannya selama tiga kali lalu berjalan mendekati Akashi. Ia duduk pada pinggir ranjang dan mengelus lengan kiri Akashi bagian dalam. Ia menyukai tekstur kulit Akashi yang lembut walaupun tidak selumbut miliknya.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau memasukkan **sesuatu** terhadap kotak jus apelku yah?" ucap Akashi dengan nada sarkasme, sementara Kuroko hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"_As expected from my Emperor_." Ia mencium lembut lengan yang sebelumnya ia elus lalu menatap Akashi yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "Sesekali jika bertukar posisi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ucap Kuroko lalu ia menjilat lengan Akashi. Sensai geli segera menjalar ke tubuh Akashi, ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakannya.

"Hmmm, ternyata ini salah satu titik gelimu yah?" Kuroko makin menjilati lengan Akashi ganas lalu ia menghisapnya, seperti halnya Akashi menghisap lehernya dengan Kuat.

"Ah.. hn.. Tetsuya hentikan!" tapi sayangnya perkataan Akashi tidak diindahkan. Ia terus menghisap lengan Akashi, menggigit sampai mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah. 'asin, tapi lezat.' Batinnya ketika ia terus menghisap darah yang keluar. Ah, sungguh ia menikmati wajah Akashi yang berusaha keras menahan kenikmatan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu Kuroko menghentikan sesi menghisap lengan Akashi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang, maka ia memutuskan untuk naik dan menduduki tubuh Akashi. Ah., sekarang ia bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Akashi yang marah.

"Kau tampan Seijuurou-kun." Lalu Kuroko menunduk dan menghirup leher Akashi, menghirup dalam-dalam bau mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bau menyegarkan yang entah mengapa membuatnya kecanduan selain vanila.

Sementara Akashi menahan sensasi geli yang berasal dari hembusan nafas Kuroko. Perasaan gelisah memenuhi otaknya ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya yang mulai bergetar.

"Menghirupnya saja sudah membuatkku gila, bagaimana jika aku menghisapnya? Apa kau akan bergelinjang Seijuurou-kun?" godanya sebelum akhirnya ia menghisap leher Akashi dalam-dalam dan merasakan sensasi mint yang sangat lezat menurutnya. Sementara Akashi harus menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika harus merasakan hisapan-hisapan dari Kuroko. Oh sungguh harga dirinya sedang dipermainkan sebagai seorang SEME.

"Menjilat tidak akan seru jika tidak ditemani dengan pelintiran, bukan begitu Seijuurou-kun?" gadanya lagi di sela-sela hisapannya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada nipel Akashi yang belum menegang. Ia menyentuhnya bagian puncak secara perlahan lalu membuat gerakan memutar, membuat sebuah desahan akhirnya lolos dari mulut Akashi.

"Ah.. ah.. TETSUYA!" sial walaupun otaknya berkata tidak tapi tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya dan makin menginginkan Kuroko untuk terus menyalahkannya. Sementara Kuroko yang bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Akashi menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia makin menghisap dan mengigit sampai berdarah. Jika Akashi merasakan perih ketika lidah Kuroko menjilati lehernya yang terluka maka beda halnya dengan Kuroko yang merasakan ekstasi dari darah yang keluar dari sana.

Ia mencium bekas kemerahan yang ia ciptakan sebelum akhirnya menatap pacarnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat. wajahnya masih sama, tersenyum tulus pada Akashi. Ia berhenti memelintir kedua nipel Akashi, ia meletakkan tangannya pada wajah Akashi lalu mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir Akashi singkat. "_This is so much fun_~" ucapnya lalu menunduk dan melihat kedua nipel Akashi yang baru setengah dimanjakan.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak perlu menahannya. Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu seperti tadi." Ucapnya seduktif, lalu ia menjilat pelan nipel kiri Akashi yang menyebabkan ia mengerang dan menggeliat karena lidah empuk Kuroko bersentuhan dengan bagian sensitif pada dadanya. Sekarang ia mengerti jika Kuroko meremas kepalanya atau mengeliat ketika ia menjilati nipelnya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." Kuroko tidak hanya memanjakan nipel kiri Akashi, ia berpindah pada nipel yang kanan dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar sementara nipel yang kiri yang sudah basah akibat saliva dimanjakan oleh tangan kanannya.

"Hnn... ah... Te-Akh Tetsuya lepaskan aku!" Seijuurou berusaha berbicara walupun sensasi aneh terus mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau mendesah." Ucap Kuroko ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Akashi yang cukup menegang di antara selangkangannya. Ia menyeringai dan beranjak turun hingga akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan kejantanan Akashi.

"Heh, apa kau merasa puas melihat kondisiku seperti ini?" tanya Akashi dengan sinis dan nada amarah yang tersirat.

"Bisa dikatakan belum, karena aku akan bermain dengan juniormu!" Kuroko menggigit ujung kejantanan Akashi dan menyebabkan ia mengerang kesakitan. Kuroko tersunyum dengan penuh kemenangan lalu mengusap bekas gigitannya dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Sakit?" ejeknya sementara Akashi harus menatap Kuroko dengan penuh amarah sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Karena aku sedang berpikir, jika aku melakukan itu padamu reaksi apa yang akan kau tunjukan padaku. Ah aku tau, aku yakin kau akan mengerang dalam kenikmatan! Bukan begitu Tetsuya?" Kuroko yang mendengar balasan Akashi mau tidak mau hanya bisa menahan tawa. Memang tidak mudah untuk meruntuhkan dinding keagkuhan pacarnya, terlebih lagi jika ini menyangkut harga diri sebagai seorang seme. Tapi Kuroko tidak menyerah dan ia yakin Akashi akan segera menunjukan sifat aslinya, karena ia baru saja memasuki inti permainan.

"Seijuurou-kun kau sangat lucu. Aku ingin sekali bermain-main dengan tubuhmu yang menggoda ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak menemukan lemari dimana kau menyimpan semua _sex toys_ yang sering kau gunakan." Ucapnya santai. Akashi menyadari perubahan pada pandangan Kuroko, mata menyipit dan tajam seperti halnya binatang buas yang melihat mangsanya. Mata itu juga dipenuhi dengan nafsu yang sangat kuat.

'ini tidak bagus.'

"Tapi aku yakin keaslian terasa lebih baik dari pada tiruan, bukan begitu Seijuurou-kun?" dan Kuroko menjilat ujung kejantanan Akashi bagaikan lolipop manis yang lezat sedangkan tangannya berusaha untuk menahan paha Akashi agar tidak menutup.

"Te-Tesuya... he-HENTIKAN!" protes Akashi dan malah membuat Kuroko makin ganas. Salah satu tangannya memijat _twinsball_ nya secara perlahan lalu Kuroko memasukkan kejantanan Akashi ke dalam mulutnya.

Akashi berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan ketika merasakan lidah Kuroko yang bergerak liar di sana. Sensasi ini sangat berbeda walaupun Kuroko selalu memberikannya blow job.

"Hmmm... hmmm... Tetsuya- hn.." Sial! Padahal Tetsuya baru menjilat setengah dari kejantanannya tapi entah mengapa ia sudah merasa di langit ke tujuh. Lidah Kuroko semakin liar menjilati batang kejantanannya dan dengan penuh nafsu Kuroko mengulum kepala kejantanan sambil tangannya mengocok bagian batang. Sedangkan selangkangan Akashi mulai menegang dan ia mencoba untuk tidak menggeliat. Kepala Kuroko juga mulai maju mundur memberi kenikmatan. Lalu dengan rakus Kuroko menjelajahi seluruh kejantanan Akashi mulai dari kepala, batang, _twinsball_, dan selangkangan pun dilahapnya dengan rakus sampai kejantanan mereka basah dan licin.

"Hnnnn.." Kuroko mengerang kecil, geteran pada tenggorokannya memberikan sensasi kenikmatan pada Akashi.

Detik berikutnya Kuroko bisa merasakan kejantanan Akashi yang berdenyut dan cairan precum yang keluar melicinkan mulut dan lidahnya.

"Tetsuya... aakkhh... ahhh!" Desah Akashi dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan sperma dalam mulut Kuroko. Dengan mulut yang penuh Kuroko mau tak mau menelan cairan Akashi lalu menjilati sperma yang tersisa pada ujung kejantanannya.

"Ah. Jika saja membawa kamera aku sudah pasti mengabadikan wajah imutmu yang tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat itu Seijuurou-kun." Ucap Tetsuya dengan seduktifnya sebelum ia mendekat dan menusuk-nusuk lidahnya pada lubang kejantanan Seijuurou.

"Heh!" Akashi sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kuroko di bawah sana dengan dingin. "Ucap seorang UKE yang baru saja tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang seme." Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada dingin sekalipun mengejek, sementara Kuroko hanya tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Yah kau benar Seijuurou-kun, rasanya menyenangkan jika menjadi seorang seme." Kuroko menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya secara tiba-tiba pada lubang Akashi.

"AAKKHH!" Jerit Akashi kesakitan sementara Kuroko makin melebarkan seringainya dan memperdalam jarinya.

"SIA-TETSUYA KELUARKAN JARIMU!"

Kuroko hanya mendengus pelan. "Sakit? Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa SEIJUUROU-KUN~" Dan Kuroko pun menggerakkan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang Akashi yang kering membuat empunya harus mengerang kesakitan karena secara tiba-tiba jari Kuroko masuk tanpa memberikan pelumas.

_Oh dear... _

Kuroko sedikit mendongak melihat ekspresi Akashi yang menahan kesakitan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Entah mengapa ketika melihat ekspresi pacarnya ada perasaan aneh yang bercokol di dalam hatinya.

"Ups, sakit yah? Maaf yah Seijuurou-kun aku sengaja."

Walaupun rasa sakit menguasai tubuh Akashi (terlebih lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya) ia bisa menengar jelas ucapan Kuroko yang monoton tapi tersirat nada mengejek (lagi) di sana. Oh demi para Dewa yang berada di langit, jika saja ia tidak diikat sudah pasti Akashi menghukum pacarnya seperti di _fifty side of grey _

Ya, Akashi sudah menanamkan hal itu pada otaknya sekarang.

"Akh! Tetsuya! AKH!" jari Kuroko bergesekan dengan dinding rektum Akashi dengan cepat membuat si empunya harus memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kuroko yang merasa iba (walaupun ada maksud terselubung) mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia merasa aneh jika jarinya bergesekan dengan dinding Akashi yang belum diberikan pelumas.

Dengan senyum penuh arti, Kuroko mendekatkan jarinya di depan mulut Akashi. "Jilatlah Seijuurou-kun dan jika kau mencoba menggigitnya akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa pipis dengan normal." Ancamnya dan mau tidak mau Akashi harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kuroko (karena tangan Kuroko yang terbebas menggenggam kejantanannya). Akashi mau tidak mau harus menurutinya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia diperintah dalam hubungan sex.

Kuroko langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya ketika mulut Akashi dan itu membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

"Ah, maaf Seijuurou-kun. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu tersedak." walaupun kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya, Akashi tau kaliamat yang baru saja Kuroko ucapkan sama sekali tidak bermaksud meminta maaf. Urat-urat kemarahan sudah banyak muncul pada kening Akashi. Walaupun sekarang ia berada di 'bawah' ia akan buktikan bahwa dirinyalah yang dominan dari hubungan mereka.

Mulut Akashi menghisap jari Kuroko lalu kemudian lidahnya yang lincah bergerak menyusuri jari itu. Kuroko harus menahan sensasi geli yang diberikan oleh lidah empuk Akashi. Ia harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menggeliat karena ia tau Akashi sedang membalaskannya. Biasanya pacarnya ini selalu melakukannya dengan cepat dan mendadak, tapi sekarang Akashi melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut sama halnya seperti Kuroko melakukan blow job sebelumnya.

"Sei-ah.. hahahaha geli!" Kuroko langsung menarik jarinya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Akashi menyeringai.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? apa kau tidak _tahan_?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi lalu beralih pada dua jarinya yang sudah basah karena saliva Akashi. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Ya, ini sudah _cukup._" Dan Kuroko pun memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Akashi dengan mudah lalu hanya mendiamkannya di sana dan tidak digerakkan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menggerakkannya, Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dan tidak mendapatkan balasan. Ia mengembungkan sedikit pipinya dan berdecak kesal.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!" ia melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting pada lubang Akashi.

"Ah... Tet-" Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya , bibir Kuroko sudah melahapnya dengan rakus. Ia mengerang dalam ciuman dan itu dimanfaatkan Kuroko untuk memaksakan lidahnya pada mulut Akashi. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya terlebih bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika jari Kuroko melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan menggunting padanya.

Akashi ingin menyempitkan pahanya, tapi sialnya tubuhnya menginginkan hal sebaliknya. Ia menggelinjang begitu Kuroko menusuk titik nikmatnya dan untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sensasi 'nikmat' seperti ini.

Kuroko menyadari ketika ia tidak sengaja menemukan titiknya dan terus menusuk titik tersebut.

"Hmmm.. hnnn... Te-Tetsuya..." Akashi mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan membuat Kuroko tidak bisa menahan wajah puasnya. Ia memutuskan ciuman dan menatap Akashi yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Seijuurou-kun? Apa kau menginginkannya?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena apa. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya dan ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Tetsuya..." ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuatnya gila dan entah mengapa ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Apa kau... Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi karena dari tadi pacarnya hanya diam saja. Tapi matanya segera membulat ketika Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan mengangguk pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi.

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko membelai pipi Akashi dan mengecupnya pelan. "Bersiaplah karena aku akan memasuki dirimu." Kali ini ia mengucapkannya pada Akashi dengan nada yang pelan dan tulus, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika ia mengejek pacarnya.

Kuroko membuka celana dan celana dalamnya lalu menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya di lubang milik Akashi. Memang benar perlakuan Kuroko memberikan kenikmatan yang susah dibayangkan, tapi Akashi sudah tidak peduli dan ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Bersiaplah Seijuurou-kun aku akan-"

.

.

.

**KRIIINNGGG!**

Manik Heterokrom itu langsung terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara familiar dan mengganggu dari weker. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur. Dirinya terlihat sangat berantakan, keringat dingin yang tidak hentinya mengalir, wajahnya yang memucat, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Akashi terengah-rengah dan kepalanya terasa pening karena ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia baru saja mau membaringkan tubuhnya lagi tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan...

"_Sesekali jika bertukar posisi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"_

Akashi segera meloncat dari ranjang dan langsung meraba-raba dadanya. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan tidak melihat tanda kemerahan di sana. Ia tidak berhenti di situ saja, ia terus menyelusuri tubuhnya untuk mencari bukti bahwa apa yang baru terjadi padanya itu mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

Ia memegang selangkangannya dan tidak merasakan tanda-tanda sesudah ejakulasi.

"Itu hanya mimpi," gumamnya lega dan ia duduk pada pinggir ranjang. Ia menghela nafas lega dan menyentuh dadanya. Akashi sangat sangat sangat bersyukur itu hanya mimpi buruk, karena jika itu nyata ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya yang kehilangan harga diri sebagai seorang Seme.

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

The End

Maaf jika ada typo(s) /bungkuk

Happy KuroAka day~/dihajar


End file.
